Protein transport is essential for cellular function. Transport of a protein may be mediated by a signal peptide located at the amino terminus of the protein itself. The signal peptide is comprised of about ten to twenty hydrophobic amino acids which target the nascent protein from the ribosome to a particular membrane bound compartment such as the endoplasmic reticulum (ER). Proteins targeted to the ER may either proceed through the secretory pathway or remain in any of the secretory organelles such as the ER, Golgi apparatus, or lysosomes. Proteins that transit through the secretory pathway are either secreted into the extracellular space or retained in the plasma membrane. Secreted proteins are often synthesized as inactive precursors that are activated by post-translational processing events during transit through the secretory pathway. Such events include glycosylation, phosphorylation, proteolysis, and removal of the signal peptide by a signal peptidase. Other events that may occur during protein transport include chaperone-dependent unfolding and folding of the nascent protein and interaction of the protein with a receptor or pore complex. Examples of secreted proteins with amino terminal signal peptides are discussed below and include receptors, extracellular matrix molecules, cytokines, hormones, growth and differentiation factors, neuropeptides, vasomediators, phosphokinases, phosphatases, phospholipases, phosphodiesterases, G and Ras-related proteins, ion channels, transporters/pumps, proteases, and transcription factors. (Reviewed in Alberts, B. et al. (1994) Molecular Biology of The Cell, Garland Publishing, New York, N.Y., pp. 557-560, 582-592.)
G-protein coupled receptors (GPCRs) comprise a superfamily of integral membrane proteins which transduce extracellular signals. GPCRs include receptors for biogenic amines such as dopamine, epinephrine, histamine, glutamate (metabotropic effect), acetylcholine (muscarinic effect), and serotonin; for lipid mediators of inflammation such as prostaglandins, platelet activating factor, and leukotrienes; for peptide hormones such as calcitonin, C5a anaphylatoxin, follicle stimulating hormone, gonadotropin releasing hormone, neurokinin, oxytocin, and thrombin; and for sensory signal mediators such as retinal photopigments and olfactory stimulatory molecules. The structure of these highly conserved receptors consists of seven hydrophobic transmembrane regions, cysteine disulfide bridges between the second and third extracellular loops, an extracellular N-terminus, and a cytoplasmic C-terminus. The N-terminus interacts with ligands, the disulfide bridges interact with agonists and antagonists, and the large third intracellular loop interacts with G proteins to activate second messengers such as cyclic AMP, phospholipase C, inositol triphosphate, or ion channels. (Reviewed in Watson, S, and Arkinstall, S. (1994) The G-protein Linked Receptor Facts Book, Academic Press, San Diego, Calif., pp. 2-6; and Bolander, F. F. (1994) Molecular Endocrinology, Academic Press, San Diego, Calif., pp. 162-176.)
Other types of receptors include cell surface antigens identified on leukocytic cells of the immune system. These antigens have been identified using systematic, monoclonal antibody (mAb)-based “shot gun” techniques. These techniques have resulted in the production of hundreds of mAbs directed against unknown cell surface leukocytic antigens. These antigens have been grouped into “clusters of differentiation” based on common immunocytochemical localization patterns in various differentiated and undifferentiated leukocytic cell types. Antigens in a given cluster are presumed to identify a single cell surface protein and are assigned a “CD” number. Some of the genes encoding proteins identified by CD antigens have been isolated and characterized as both transmembrane proteins and cell surface proteins anchored to the plasma membrane via covalent attachment to fatty acid-containing glycolipids such as glycosylphosphatidylinositol (GPI). (Reviewed in Barclay, A. N. et al. (1993) The Leucocyte Antigen Facts Book, Academic Press, San Diego, Calif., pp. 144-145; Noel, L. S. et al. (1998) J. Biol. Chem. 273:3878-3883.)
Tetraspanins are a superfamily of membrane proteins which facilitate the formation and stability of cell-surface signaling complexes containing lineage-specific proteins, integrins, and other tetraspanins. They are involved in cell activation, proliferation (including cancer), differentiation, adhesion, and motility. These proteins cross the membrane four times, have conserved intracellular—and C-termini and an extracellular, non-conserved hydrophilic domain. Tetraspanins include, e.g., platelet and endothelial cell membrane proteins, leukocyte surface proteins, tissue specific and tumorous antigens, and the retinitis pigmentosa-associated gene peripherin. (Maecker, H. T. et al. (1997) FASEB J. 11:428-442.)
Matrix proteins (MPs) are transmembrane and extracellular proteins which function in formation, growth, remodeling, and maintenance of tissues and as important mediators and regulators of the inflammatory response. The expression and balance of MPs may be perturbed by biochemical changes that result from congenital, epigenetic, or infectious diseases. In addition, MPs affect leukocyte migration, proliferation, differentiation, and activation in the immune response. MPs are frequently characterized by the presence of one or more domains which may include collagen-like domains, EGF-like domains, immunoglobulin-like domains, and fibronectin-like domains. In addition, some MPs are heavily glycosylated. MPs include extracellular proteins such as fibronectin, collagen, and galectin and cell adhesion receptors such as cell adhesion molecules (CAMs), cadherins, and integrins. (Reviewed in Ayad, S. et al. (1994) The Extracellular Matrix Facts Book, Academic Press, San Diego, Calif., pp. 2-16; Ruoslahti, E. (1997) Kidney Int. 51:1413-1417; Sjaastad, M. D. and Nelson, W. J. (1997) BioEssays 19:47-55.)
Lectins are proteins characterized by their ability to bind carbohydrates on cell membranes by means of discrete, modular carbohydrate recognition domains, CRDs. (Kishore, U. et al. (1997) Matrix Biol. 15:583-592.) Certain cytokines and membrane-spanning proteins have CRDs which may enhance interactions with extracellular or intracellular ligands, with proteins in secretory pathways, or with molecules in signal transduction pathways. The lipocalin superfamily constitutes a phylogenetically conserved group of more than forty proteins that function by binding to and transporting a variety of physiologically important ligands. (Tanaka, T. et al. (1997) J. Biol. Chem. 272:15789-15795; and van't H of, W. et al. (1997) J. Biol. Chem. 272:1837-1841.) Selectins are a family of calcium ion-dependent lectins expressed on inflamed vascular endothelium and the surface of some leukocytes. (Rossiter, H. et al. (1997) Mol. Med. Today 3:214-222.)
Protein kinases regulate many different cell proliferation, differentiation, and signaling processes by adding phosphate groups to proteins. Reversible protein phosphorylation is a key strategy for controlling protein functional activity in eukaryotic cells. The high energy phosphate which drives this activation is generally transferred from adenosine triphosphate molecules (ATP) to a particular protein by protein kinases and removed from that protein by protein phosphatases. Phosphorylation occurs in response to extracellular signals, cell cycle checkpoints, and environmental or nutritional stresses. Protein kinases may be roughly divided into two groups; protein tyrosine kinases (PTKs) which phosphorylate tyrosine residues, and serine/threonine kinases (STKs) which phosphorylate serine or threonine residues. A few protein kinases have dual specificity. A majority of kinases contain a similar 250-300 amino acid catalytic domain. (Hardie, G. and Hanks, S. (1995) The Protein Kinase Facts Book, Vol I, pp. 7-47, Academic Press, San Diego, Calif.)
Protein phosphatases remove phosphate groups from molecules previously modified by protein kinases thus participating in cell signaling, proliferation, differentiation, contacts, and oncogenesis. Protein phosphorylation is a key strategy used to control protein functional activity in eukaryotic cells. The high energy phosphate is transferred from ATP to a protein by protein kinases and removed by protein phosphatases. There appear to be three, evolutionarily-distinct protein phosphatase gene families: protein phosphatases (PPs); protein tyrosine phosphatases (PTPs); and acid/alkaline phosphatases (APs). PPs dephosphorylate phosphoserine/threonine residues and are an important regulator of many cAMP mediated, hormone responses in cells. PTPs reverse the effects of protein tyrosine kinases and therefore play a significant role in cell cycle and cell signaling processes. Although APs dephosphorylate substrates in vitro, their role in vivo is not well known. (Charbonneau, H. and Tonks, N. K. (1992) Annu. Rev. Cell Biol. 8:463-493.)
Cyclic nucleotides (cAMP and cGMP) function as intracellular second messengers to transduce a variety of extracellular signals, including hormones, light and neurotransmitters. Cyclic nucleotide phosphodiesterases (PDEs) degrade cyclic nucleotides to their corresponding monophosphates, thereby regulating the intracellular concentrations of cyclic nucleotides and their effects on signal transduction. At least seven families of mammalian PDEs have been identified based on substrate specificity and affinity, sensitivity to cofactors and sensitivity to inhibitory drugs. (Beavo, J. A. (1995) Physiological Reviews 75: 725-748.)
Phospholipases (PLs) are enzymes that catalyze the removal of fatty acid residues from phosphoglycerides. PLs play an important role in transmembrane signal transduction and are named according to the specific ester bond in phosphoglycerides that is hydrolyzed, i.e., A1, A2, C or D. PLA2 cleaves the ester bond at position 2 of the glycerol moiety of membrane phospholipids giving rise to arachidonic acid. Arachidonic acid is the common precursor to four major classes of eicosanoids, namely prostaglandins, prostacyclins, thromboxanes and leukotrienes. Eicosanoids are signaling molecules involved in the contraction of smooth muscle, platelet aggregation, and pain and inflammatory responses. (Alberts, B. et al. (1994) Molecular Biology of The Cell, Garland Publishing, Inc., New York, N.Y., pp. 85, 211, 239-240, 642-645.)
The nucleotide cyclases, i.e., adenylate and guanylate cyclase, catalyze the synthesis of the cyclic nucleotides, cAMP and cGMP, from ATP and GTP, respectively. They act in concert with phosphodiesterases, which degrade cAMP and cGMP, to regulate the cellular levels of these molecules and their functions. cAMP and cGMP function as intracellular second messengers to transduce a variety of extracellular signals, e.g., hormones, and light and neurotransmitters. (Stryer, L. (1988) Biochemistry W. H. Freeman and Co., New York, pp. 975-980, 1029-1035.)
Cytokines are produced in response to cell perturbation. Some cytokines are produced as precursor forms, and some form multimers in order to become active. They are produced in groups and in patterns characteristic of the particular stimulus or disease, and the members of the group interact with one another and other molecules to produce an overall biological response. Interleukins, neurotrophins, growth factors, interferons, and chemokines are all families of cytokines which work in conjunction with cellular receptors to regulate cell proliferation and differentiation and to affect such activities as leukocyte migration and function, hematopoietic cell proliferation, temperature regulation, acute response to infections, tissue remodeling, apoptosis, and cell survival. Studies using antibodies or other drugs that modify the activity of a particular cytokine are used to elucidate the roles of individual cytokines in pathology and physiology.
Chemokines, in particular, are small chemoattractant cytokines involved in inflammation, leukocyte proliferation and migration, angiogenesis and angiostasis, regulation of hematopoiesis, HIV infectivity, and stimulation of cytokine secretion. Chemokines generally contain 70-100 amino acids and are subdivided into four subfamilies based on the presence of conserved cysteine-based motifs. (Callard, R. and Gearing, A. (1994) The Cytokine Facts Book, Academic Press, New York, N.Y., pp. 181-190, 210-213, 223-227.)
Growth and differentiation factors are secreted proteins which function in intercellular communication. Some factors require oligomerization or association with MPs for activity. Complex interactions among these factors and their receptors trigger intracellular signal transduction pathways that stimulate or inhibit cell division, cell differentiation, cell signaling, and cell motility. Most growth and differentiation factors act on cells in their local environment (paracrine signaling). There are three broad classes of growth and differentiation factors. The first class includes the large polypeptide growth factors such as epidermal growth factor, fibroblast growth factor, transforming growth factor, insulin-like growth factor, and platelet-derived growth factor. The second class includes the hematopoietic growth factors such as the colony stimulating factors (CSFs). Hematopoietic growth factors stimulate the proliferation and differentiation of blood cells such as B-lymphocytes, T-lymphocytes, erythrocytes, platelets, eosinophils, basophils, neutrophils, macrophages, and their stem cell precursors. The third class includes small peptide factors such as bombesin, vasopressin, oxytocin, endothelin, transferrin, angiotensin II, vasoactive intestinal peptide, and bradykinin which function as hormones to regulate cellular functions other than proliferation.
Growth and differentiation factors play critical roles in neoplastic transformation of cells in vitro and in tumor progression in vivo. Inappropriate expression of growth factors by tumor cells may contribute to vascularization and metastasis of melanotic tumors. During hematopoiesis, growth factor misregulation can result in anemias, leukemias, and lymphomas. Certain growth factors such as interferon are cytotoxic to tumor cells both in vivo and in vitro. Moreover, some growth factors and growth factor receptors are related both structurally and functionally to oncoproteins. In addition, growth factors affect transcriptional regulation of both proto-oncogenes and oncosuppressor genes. (Reviewed in Pimentel, E. (1994) Handbook of Growth Factors, CRC Press, Ann Arbor, Mich., pp. 1-9.)
Proteolytic enzymes or proteases either activate or deactivate proteins by hydrolyzing peptide bonds. Proteases are found in the cytosol, in membrane-bound compartments, and in the extracellular space. The major families are the zinc, serine, cysteine, thiol, and carboxyl proteases.
Zinc proteases, e.g., carboxypeptidase A, have a zinc ion bound to the active site. These proteases recognize C-terminal residues that contain an aromatic or bulky aliphatic side chain, and hydrolyze the peptide bond adjacent to the C-terminal residues. Serine proteases have an active site serine residue and include digestive enzymes, e.g., trypsin and chymotrypsin, components of the complement and blood-clotting cascades, and enzymes that control the degradation and turnover of extracellular matrix (ECM) molecules. Cysteine proteases (e.g. cathepsin) are produced by monocytes, macrophages and other immune cells, and are involved in diverse cellular processes ranging from the processing of precursor proteins to intracellular degradation. Overproduction of these enzymes can cause the tissue destruction associated with rheumatoid arthritis and asthma. Thiol proteases, e.g., papain, contain an active site cysteine and are widely distributed within tissues. Carboxyl proteases, e.g., pepsin, are active only under acidic conditions (pH 2 to 3).
Guanosine triphosphate-binding proteins (G proteins) can be grouped into two major classes: heterotrimeric G proteins and small G proteins. Heterotrimeric G proteins interact with GPCRs that respond to hormones, growth factors, neuromodulators, or other signaling molecules. The interaction between GPCR and G protein allows the G protein to exchange GTP for guanosine diphosphate (GDP). This exchange activates the G protein, allowing it to dissociate from the receptor and interact with the its cognate second messenger-generating protein, e.g., adenylate cyclase, guanylate cyclase, phospholipase C, or ion channels. The hydrolysis of GTP to GDP by the G protein acts as an on-off switch, terminating the action of the G protein and preparing it to interact with another receptor molecule, thus beginning another round of signal transduction.
The small G proteins consist of single 21-30 kDa polypeptides. They can be classified into five subfamilies: Ras, Rho, Ran, Rab, and ADP-ribosylation factor. These proteins regulate cell growth, cell cycle control, protein secretion, and intracellular vesicle interaction. In particular, the Ras proteins are essential in transducing signals from receptor tyrosine kinases to serine/threonine kinases which control cell growth and differentiation. Mutant Ras proteins, which bind but can not hydrolyze GTP, are permanently activated and cause continuous cell proliferation or cancer. All five subfamilies share common structural features and four conserved motifs. Most of the membrane-bound G proteins require a carboxy terminal isoprenyl group (CAAX), added posttranslationally, for membrane association and biological activity. The G proteins also have a variable effector region, located between motifs I and II, which is characterized as the interaction site for guanine nucleotide exchange factors or GTPase-activating proteins.
Eukaryotic cells are bound by a membrane and subdivided into membrane-bound compartments. Membranes are impermeable to many ions and polar molecules, therefore transport of these molecules is mediated by ion channels, ion pumps, transport proteins, or pumps. Symporters and antiporters regulate cytosolic pH by transporting ions and small molecules, e.g., amino acids, glucose, and drugs, across membranes; symporters transport small molecules and ions in the same direction, and antiporters, in the opposite direction. Transporter superfamilies include facilitative transporters and active ATP binding cassette transporters involved in multiple-drug resistance and the targeting of antigenic peptides to MHC Class I molecules. These transporters bind to a specific ion or other molecule and undergo conformational changes in order to transfer the ion or molecule across a membrane. Transport can occur by a passive, concentration-dependent mechanism or can be linked to an energy source such as ATP hydrolysis or an ion gradient.
Ion channels, ion pumps, and transport proteins mediate the transport of molecules across cellular membranes. Symporters and antiporters regulate cytosolic pH by transporting ions and small molecules such as amino acids, glucose, and drugs. Symporters transport small molecules and ions unidirectionally, and antiporters, bidirectionally. Transporter superfamilies include facilitative transporters and active ATP-binding cassette transporters which are involved in multiple-drug resistance and the targeting of antigenic peptides to MHC Class I molecules. These transporters bind to a specific ion or other molecule and undergo a conformational change in order to transfer the ion or molecule across the membrane. Transport can occur by a passive, concentration-dependent mechanism or can be linked to an energy source such as ATP hydrolysis. (Reviewed in Alberts, B. et al. (1994) Molecular Biology of The Cell, Garland Publishing, New York, N.Y., pp. 523-546.)
Ion channels are formed by transmembrane proteins which create a lined passageway across the membrane through which water and ions, such as Na+, K+, Ca2+, and Cl—, enter and exit the cell. For example, chloride channels are involved in the regulation of the membrane electric potential as well as absorption and secretion of ions across the membrane. Chloride channels also regulate the internal pH of membrane-bound organelles.
Ion pumps are ATPases which actively maintain membrane gradients. Ion pumps are classified as P, V, or F according to their structure and function. All have one or more binding sites for ATP in their cytosolic domains. The P-class ion pumps include Ca2+ ATPase and Na+/K+ ATPase and function in transporting H+, Na+, K+, and Ca2+ ions. P-class pumps consist of two ÿ and two ÿ transmembrane subunits. The V- and F-class ion pumps have similar structures and but transport only H+. F class H+ pumps mediate transport across the membranes of mitochondria and chloroplasts, while V-class H+ pumps regulate acidity inside lysosomes, endosomes, and plant vacuoles.
A family of structurally related intrinsic membrane proteins known as facilitative glucose transporters catalyze the movement of glucose and other selected sugars across the plasma membrane. The proteins in this family contain a highly conserved, large transmembrane domain comprised of 12 ÿ-helices, and several weakly conserved, cytoplasmic and exoplasmic domains (Pessin, J. E., and Bell, G. I. (1992) Annu. Rev. Physiol. 54:911-930).
Amino acid transport is mediated by Na+ dependent amino acid transporters. These transporters are involved in gastrointestinal and renal uptake of dietary and cellular amino acids and in neuronal reuptake of neurotransmitters. Transport of cationic amino acids is mediated by the system y+ family and the cationic amino acid transporter (CAT) family. Members of the CAT family share a high degree of sequence homology, and each contains 12-14 putative transmembrane domains (Ito, K. and Groudine, M. (1997) J. Biol. Chem. 272:26780-26786).
Proton-coupled, 12 membrane-spanning domain transporters such as PEPT 1 and PEPT 2 are responsible for gastrointestinal absorption and for renal reabsorbtion of peptides using an electrochemical H+ gradient as the driving force. A heterodimeric peptide transporter, consisting of TAP 1 and TAP 2, is associated with antigen processing. Peptide antigens are transported across the membrane of the endoplasmic reticulum so they can be presented to the major histocompatibility complex class I molecules. Each TAP protein consists of multiple hydrophobic membrane spanning segments and a highly conserved ATP-binding cassette. (Boll, M. et al. (1996) Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. 93:284-289.)
Hormones are secreted molecules that travel through the circulation and bind to specific receptors on the surface of, or within, target cells. Although they have diverse biochemical compositions and mechanisms of action, hormones can be grouped into two categories. One category consists of small lipophilic hormones that diffuse through the plasma membrane of target cells, bind to cytosolic or nuclear receptors, and form a complex that alters gene expression. Examples of these molecules include retinoic acid, thyroxine, and the cholesterol-derived steroid hormones such as progesterone, estrogen, testosterone, cortisol, and aldosterone. The second category consists of hydrophilic hormones that function by binding to cell surface receptors that transduce signals across the plasma membrane. Examples of such hormones include amino acid derivatives such as catecholamines and peptide hormones such as glucagon, insulin, gastrin, secretin, cholecystokinin, adrenocorticotropic hormone, follicle stimulating hormone, luteinizing hormone, thyroid stimulating hormone, and vasopressin. (See, for example, Lodish et al. (1995) Molecular Cell Biology, Scientific American Books Inc., New York, N.Y., pp. 856-864.)
Neuropeptides and vasomediators (NP/VM) comprise a large family of endogenous signaling molecules. Included in this family are neuropeptides and neuropeptide hormones such as bombesin, neuropeptide Y, neurotensin, neuromedin N, melanocortins, opioids, galanin, somatostatin, tachykinins, urotensin II and related peptides involved in smooth muscle stimulation, vasopressin, vasoactive intestinal peptide, and circulatory system-borne signaling molecules such as angiotensin, complement, calcitonin, endothelins, formyl-methionyl peptides, glucagon, cholecystokinin and gastrin. NP/VMs can transduce signals directly, modulate the activity or release of other neurotransmitters and hormones, and act as catalytic enzymes in cascades. The effects of NP/VMs range from extremely brief to long-lasting. (Reviewed in Martin, C. R. et al. (1985) Endocrine Physiology, Oxford University Press, New York, N.Y., pp. 57-62.)
Regulatory molecules turn individual genes or groups of genes on and off in response to various inductive mechanisms of the cell or organism; act as transcription factors by determining whether or not transcription is initiated, enhanced, or repressed; and splice transcripts as dictated in a particular cell or tissue. Although they interact with short stretches of DNA scattered throughout the entire genome, most gene expression is regulated near the site at which transcription starts or within the open reading frame of the gene being expressed. Many of the transcription factors incorporate one of a set of DNA-binding structural motifs, each of which contains either ÿ helices or β sheets and binds to the major groove of DNA. (Pabo, C. O. and R. T. Sauer (1992) Ann. Rev. Biochem. 61:1053-95.) Other domains of transcription factors may form crucial contacts with the DNA. In addition, accessory proteins provide important interactions which may convert a particular protein complex to an activator or a repressor or may prevent binding. (Alberts, B. et al. (1994) Molecular Biology of the Cell, Garland Publishing Co, New York, N.Y. pp. 401-474.)
The discovery of new human signal peptide-containing proteins and the polynucleotides encoding them satisfies a need in the art by providing new compositions which are useful in the diagnosis, prevention, and treatment of cell proliferative disorders including cancer; inflammation; and cardiovascular, neurological, reproductive, and developmental disorders.